


One Step Further Amidst the Snow

by tide_ms



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Snowed In, Stranded on a Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Ellie and Yukio get separated from their team during a mission, and things go exactly like they've imagined them. Sort of.





	One Step Further Amidst the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts).



> \- Written for a request from Femslashex 2018.
> 
> I got inspired by your prompts and wrote this. But when I was editing it, I realized I might have gone the opposite way of what you wanted from the prompt (i.e. Established Relationship vs. Getting Together), so I'm gifting it outside the collection. Please feel free to reject the gift if it isn't to your taste, I'll add it to the collection if you accepted it. (No awkwardness here, promise. o/)
> 
> \- Hope everyone enjoys reading. It isn't beta-ed, I apologize for any SPAG errors.

 

When a group of mutants from the forest north to the city start to wreck havoc on places that don't welcome mutants — and injure people in the process — the call for X-men to stop them comes.

 

Ellie is anything but nervous or afraid.

She's thoroughly prepared, and beside her, Yukio radiates with the same energy and resolve to give their best and fight well with their teammates.

But at some point, the steady pace of Ellie's heart falters and she immediately recognizes her worry on her girlfriend.

"Be careful out there, okay?" Ellie whispers. Her voice would have been muffled by the Jet's relaxing hum anyway.

"Careful? What do you mean?!" Yukio replies in a low voice, widened eyes full of fright.

 _She's teasing her_ , Ellie watches her, speechless. Then Yukio's serious facade breaks into a beaming smile and her gaze turns tender.

  
Ellie rolls her eyes as her girlfriend rests her head on the wall, gazing at her intently.

"Can't I be worried about you? We've never been this far from the city before."

Yukio reaches her hand for hers.

"Of course, you can." Yukio squeezes her hand. "I'm worried, too. Promise to be careful?"

Ellie is reassured by Yukio's grasp, her warmth knows its way to her heart.

She nods, locking eyes with Yukio and squeezing her hand in turn.

"We'll get this done easily," Ellie says, smiling lovingly. Then adds with confidence. "You won't find a scratch on me once we finish the mission."

Yukio fixates on her for a moment before turning to check on the others. And they must have seemed busy and distracted enough for her to inch closer, a glimmer in her eyes, and kisses the corner of Ellie's mouth.

Then she whispers in her ear. "Good, because I should be the one making scratches on you. No one else."

Ellie almost chokes on her own breath, but she manages to not make herself obvious as Yukio settles back on her seat.

Ellie clenches her jaw, sweet heat irreversibly spreading through her. She turns to Yukio, and her shock is met with innocent eyes smiling back at her.

Yukio merely strokes her hand one last time before refocusing on her phone again— she has been going through the schematic and the forest's map for the past few minutes.

Ellie blinks and faces the front. She's blushing, and she has absolutely no idea what to say or how to hide her reddened cheeks.

She's only sure that her heart is pacing because she likes what Yukio has said.

  
*

The group they're facing is run by a wicked mutant that makes an effort to make their mission hard. Her name is Jolie, and she has taken an abandoned factory as base for herself and her followers, whose abilities undeniably powerful.

Ellie remains with Team One outside the place to avert attention away from Team Two who should be seizing Jolie.

  
Ellie is focused on her part, driven by the sheer desire to fulfill her mission. She directs her charges skillfully, aiming to knock down and not fatally harm.

 

And with a scowl on her face, she does well at ignoring what Yukio has said earlier, until she doesn't.

_I should be the one making scratches on you._

The thought is alluring, provoking warm flutters to gather in her stomach and endlessly coil until they grow into a knot that Ellie can't even consider ignoring, pushing down. The sensation is a fuel in and of itself.

It is familiar; she had felt it every time the kisses she'd shared with Yukio turned deeper; become more heated, and every time their grasps on each other turned desperate...

  
Ellie groans while hiding behind one of Jolie's cars. She should not be thinking about sex right now. Not to mention, Yukio might have not meant her words in that way even!

  
It takes X-Men ten whole minutes before causing real damage to Jolie's followers, but in a last effort to prevent X-Men from catching Jolie, a weather manipulator unleashes a snowstorm on them.

In the blink of an eye, smoke and snow whip around them, and cold starts to coat their flesh; biting and sinking in.

They chase after the ones trying to escape, their rapid breathing visible ahead of them.

Colossus manages to knock down the Weather Manipulator, but the raging storm does not stop growing.

Ellie spots confusion on her fellow teammates' faces.

"The storm is not stopping," Colossus notes.

Then one of the Jolie's fallen followers speaks with spite.

"Jolie enhanced our powers," she explains while laughing, while still lying in a puddle of her own blood. "The storm won't stop even if you drugged him, Jolie lives in all of us, traitors!"

"Goddamn it!" Starline says as winds start to howl. "I thought she only controlled their minds. What are we going to do, Colossus?!"

Ellie gazes at the factory, searching for any sign of Team Two. Of Yukio.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy watching you freeze to death," Jolie's follower says through sputters of blood.

"Well, you're gonna die with us!" Ellie snaps before she can think better of it.

"All right, calm down. We need to stay calm," Colossus orders, and he doesn't sound _that_ calm.

"We have to leave now, Colossus," Starline says.

But then Team Two reports in. "Colossus, Jolie escaped! We're in pursuit now!"

Colossus seems more concerned than ever.

"Stopping Jolie is our only priority," he says, then turns to them. "Join Team Two and get Jolie. Starline and I will take the kid back to the Jet and find a way to diminish Jolie's effect on his mind."

  
With their teeth beginning to shatter and white beginning to wash the forest, they do as told.

 

*

The first thing Ellie does upon reaching Team Two is checking on Yukio.

_It's out of her control, really._

Once she spots blood on Yukio's shoulder where her suit had been scrapped until it tore, a pang seizes her heart and she attempts to approach her before stopping herself as Team Two's leader informs them of where they're heading.

Yukio notices her, nonetheless. She nods once at her direction, and focuses on the briefing while snow pile around them. Ellie tries to do the same, to focus, but the furrow on Yukio's brows is one of concern.

"Let's go before the snow gets heavier!" Team Two's leader yells.

 

*

They catch up to Jolie and her remaining followers quick. They're making their way through the trees to the edge of the forest, but before any of the X-Men can strike her down, a blast booms in front of them and sends them off the ground.

  
On instinct, Ellie creates a force field, but not around herself.

It happens so fast and she falls to the ground with an unforgiving thud, but from the corner of her eye, she sees the force field shielding Yukio from the impact.

 

All that Ellie sees after that is white.

 

When she comes to be again, Ellie feels pain everywhere in her body that she isn't sure if she had been injured or not. She doesn't know how much time has passed, but Yukio is holding her tight and a little of ease seeps into her heart.

"Ellie, can you hear me? Ellie!" Yukio is patting her cheek. "Damn it. Ellie, wake up!"

Ellie tries to. She gathers her strength, and tries to answer Yukio's pleas, and in the process, she realizes heaviness on her lower body, and how sharp the winds are. They hurt her ears.

"Yu—" Ellie attempts to speak, and that's when Yukio hugs her tighter.

"Oh, God!"

Ellie's eyes flutter open upon being engulfed by Yukio's warmth.

"If— if you're trying to crush me, it's w— working," Ellie mumbles with a hoarse voice. And Yukio scrambles to ease her grip on her.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Yukio tells her, glassy, wide eyes meeting hers.

_She's serious._

She's dead serious, unbothered by the strands of her hair whipping in all directions.

Ellie feels what's being left unsaid; how much Yukio cares about her, and it warms her heart as Yukio caresses her head.

Ellie nods, and finds that there is ringing in her head, but she can manage it.

She clears her throat and finds her voice again. "Where are the others?" Ellie asks upon seeing only white around them. The trees are becoming barely visible.

She groans as she sits upright and realizes that she's being buried by the snow. Literally.

"How long was I out?!"

"Not long. And they're okay, they went after Jolie," Yukio answers, shivering so hard and yet not letting go of her. "Come on, we have to get out of here," she says, helping Ellie stand.

"Shouldn't we follow them? They can't be far."

"No," Yukio answers, shaking her head. "Rala said it's too risky to be on our own. There is a cabin nearby, she said to wait for them there." Yukio holds her hand. "Come on, I have the location on my phone."

  
With Yukio's confident steps, Ellie lets herself be guided into safety.

 

*

The inside of the cabin isn't quite disheartening. The air is warm, for starter, breathable, and though the winds sound like they're about to rip the structure out of the ground, it doesn't shake that much.

"There is wood," Ellie notes as they barricade the door. Just to be cautious.

There is a cozy-looking bed and blankets, as well. The kitchen is a small space in the corner, and there is a tiny door that must lead to a bathroom. There are a lot of other things that Ellie notices on first look and yet doesn't quite register. Cute-looking cups and family photos on the walls.

Ellie spots a kit that looks like it's meant for emergencies, and for a fleeing moment, she's thankful that the owners of the cabin are competent enough to keep necessities accessible to those who wander the forest. Or well, might be trapped in a fucking snowstorm created by a brainwashed mutant.

X-Men might have to pay them for repairing the door's lock, though.

  
Ellie finds that their breaths are still foggy in front of their faces, and that cold had fully settled in her joints that she can't stop shuddering even though her body feels so stiff.

Setting up a fire must wait.

She pulls Yukio in her arms.

Yukio's surprised, but Ellie quickly creates a force field around the two of them all the way to their feet.

Cold immediately starts to fade.

"Let's just take our breath."

Yukio watches in awe. And though Ellie knows it's because this is the first time she experiences Ellie's power like this, she still gets a little fuzzy on the inside.

Yukio then sighs, inching closer to Ellie carefully.

"Don't tire yourself," she says, resting her forehead on Ellie's.

Ellie laughs, a faint, breathy sound.

"This is nothing, promise."

It might not be after a few minutes, but Ellie pushes that thought away in favor for the warmth they're getting.

"We should look into your wound. There is a med-kit on the counter," Ellie says.

Yukio nods, but doesn't make an attempt to move. Instead, she slowly reaches her hands around Ellie's middle and hugs her.

It's the warmest Ellie feels, so with all her might, she focuses her energy through one hand, and hugs Yukio back.

Ellie sighs deeply, relishing the moment of ease.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Yukio whispers, and when she pulls back to peck her lips gently, Ellie's force field fades and the cold is biting at their skin again.

Ellie doesn't care this time, she meets Yukio's shocked eyes with sheer fondness.

She pulls Yukio for a proper kiss almost immediately.

 

*

They get a fire burning after a couple of failed attempts. And quickly, they settle in front of it on the blankets they have gathered.

They manage to report in, as well. Colossus informs them that they checked the Weather Manipulator's head, and Jolie's effect; tiny sprouts growing on the brain that allows her to control people, are far beyond repair. Meaning: the storm won't settle until they get rid of Jolie or the storm runs its course.

  
"I'm such an idiot," Ellie begins while wiping dried blood from Yukio's shoulder. "If I had been fast enough, we wouldn't be here doing nothing right now. You wouldn't be stuck here, both of us would be chasing Jolie with them."

Yukio frowns. She's settled between Ellie's legs to make tending to her wounds easier for Ellie. And besides, sharing body heat can only help them feel more rest.

"Hey, because of you I only have this." Yukio points at her scrapped shoulder. "You are not an idiot."

The bruises on Yukio's shoulder are severe, but thankfully, it isn't dislocated and the wound isn't bleeding still.

Ellie applies the sterilizer with tender touches.

 

"You know I don't regret it, right?" She says all of a sudden, looking up to find Yukio's eyes. "I would do it again. Even if I were faster, I'd protect you first."

Yukio gazes at her with attentive eyes, taking her all in as tiny flares shimmer in their depths.

Ellie feels that knot twisting in her stomach because of that.

Yukio then smiles and leans in to kiss her.

"I know," Yukio breathes out, nodding. "I know."

Ellie has to resist the sudden need to drop the gauze and pulls Yukio closer, and just keep her in her arms. The fact that Yukio is stroking her thigh while being half naked doesn't help, either, but Ellie blinks the haze away, clears her throat and refocuses.

"How did it go inside the factory?" Ellie asks in a tight voice. "You guys took a while."

Yukio groans.

"It was a complete mess. We managed to make our way through her guards, but then one of them sensed us even while we were under Jordan's barrier," Yukio says, a pout makes its way to her lips. "Jolie was really determined to not get caught. They all were."

"Yeah," Ellie replies absently, remembering how none of Jolie's followers surrendered when some of their own fell. "She got her grip really tight on them."

"But they're barely older than us, Ellie. How did Jolie manage to brainwash them into trivializing their own lives like that?"

"They're mutants, most of them with no way to hide it. Chances are they've been bullied everywhere they went, and that's what made things easy for Jolie, I guess."

"We were bullied, too," Yukio looks at her, clearly troubled.

"But we didn't have a Jolie sprouting things in our heads. Literally," Ellie says, and a shudder runs through her body just by imagining how Jolie would grow those sprouts.

She sets the gauze aside, holding both of Yukio's arms to soothe her.

"If there is a way to help the ones who survived, we'll find it." She assures Yukio.

It's their job, after all. As X-Men, they're supposed to help and guide mutants.

"I hope we do," Yukio replies in a soft voice.

Ellie hugs her then, without thinking much of it, and Yukio only leans into her embrace comfortably.

 

"Does it hurt a lot? Your shoulder?" Ellie asks, careful not to put any pressure on it as she kisses the other one.

"I can manage."

  
With that, they let silence descend upon them. Ellie inhales Yukio's familiar scent deeply, appreciating the moment even if things hadn't quite gone as they hoped for.

She's simply thankful that Yukio is all right.

"You're really badass, you know that?" Ellie whispers, smiling, then kisses Yukio's nape. "I really wish I was on your team, it's been a long, long while since I last saw you in action."

Yukio laughs with genuine joy that makes Ellie happy in turn.

"We practice together almost every day!"

"That doesn't count," Ellie replies, still brushing her smiling lips against Yukio's soft skin. "And you don't get to use your whip a lot in practice, so..."

"Well, that's not very professional of you, Negasonic."

Ellie chuckles then.

"I know. I can already feel Colossus's disappointment," she says, unable to stop smiling or kissing Yukio. She just loves the way her lips feel against her skin; against her jaw and cheek.

And she loves the sigh she elicits from Yukio's parted lips, she loves the way her hair feels against her fingers.

Ellie deepens her kisses then, completely without her notice. Her teeth graze Yukio's skin faintly, her eyes contently closed.

Yukio gasps, and quickly muffles the sound that would have followed by pursing her lips, her throat bobbing. She clenches her hand on Ellie's thigh, caressing and not signalling for her to stop.

Ellie hums as she kisses Yukio's neck more, enjoying the shudders travelling through Yukio's body and hers. They aren't form the cold, not entirely, and they make Ellie fully aware of the heat settled in the pit of her stomach. Sweet, weakening and warm cloud.

 _They shouldn't be distracted like this,_ Ellie thinks then, barely comprehending her own voice amidst the haze. _They should stop..._

Then Yukio turns in her arms and hold her face, and her hooded eyes prevent Ellie from stopping.

Both of them lean in, and their lips meet half way.

 

It's a sloppy kiss at first, but Ellie likes it from the bottom of her heart. She likes the way Yukio immediately takes charge and shapes their next kiss into something even more beautiful and fulfilling.

They kiss deeply, and before they realize it, feverishly. Their teeth bump more than once but not enough times to disrupt the passion they have fallen into.

Ellie uncontrollably digs her fingers in Yukio's waist to bring her even closer to her, the mellowness of her body can be felt sheerly despite her undershirt, and Ellie finds herself almost moaning.

Yukio must be feeling the same tingling, warm sensation that Ellie feels because she gasps, breaking the kiss. She remains close enough for Ellie to breathe her in, stroking her thumb on her flesh.

Ellie bites Yukio's lip as pleasure pools in her pussy, the softest of thoughts reassuring her that they're just making out and they will notice any danger crossing the white outside.

But then Colossus' voice comes through Yukio's earpiece, and the magic literally shatters.

Yukio pulls back in panic. "Colossus, hi!" She says, suddenly bright and loud as though her body wasn't tensed and her skin wasn't so flushed.

Ellie would have burst in laughter if it weren't for the fact that her own heart is pacing with shock.

She shakes her head, handing Yukio her jacket because she's trying to cover her already covered chest.

Yukio meets her eyes, a loving smile making its way to her swollen lips.

 

  
Ellie and Yukio might have to spend the rest of the day in the cabin. Or well, until Ellie gets her full energy back and gets them to the Jet with her force field shielding them through the storm.

Team Two is still chasing Jolie, they're closing in on her.

And good news doesn't stop at that. Colossus has informed them that there aren't any reports about people being caught in the storm, and that emergencies units are well aware of the cause of the storm and its extent.

He'll keep scanning the forest for heat signatures while keeping an eye on them, nevertheless.

 

"There isn't food here, but there is water," Ellie tells Yukio, who just got out of the bathroom. "And we have enough wood for a few hours, I think."

It actually has gotten warmer inside the cabin, but Ellie feels cold currents sneaking in through the cracks every other minute.

"There is hot water," Yukio reports, "I think people actually live here regularly."

Ellie relaxes upon hearing that. Well, the hot water part.

"Thank God! I'm starting to feel itchy all over," she says, making her way past Yukio and already taking off her clothes. "One of Jolie's goons kept piling dirt on us. She just kept ripping huge chunks of wet soil and raining it on us."

The memory instantly prompts twinges to creep under Ellie's skin.

Ellie turns the water on, and quickly, steam start to rise and fill the small space.

"Do you think we'll have to stay here long?" Yukio asks from behind her.

"Hopefully not," Ellie answers, lowering her pants. "But I'll be fucked if I don't clean this suit," she says, then thinks of their situation. "With the mutant police involved now, I don't think the team would allow things to last long."

She absently looks at Yukio, but comes to a pause when she finds Yukio avoiding looking at her direction.

It's so obvious. The red on cheeks is, too.

_They haven't seen each other naked before._

She has completely blacked out on that fact, and now she stands frozen in her spot while being only in her sport bra and panties.

Yukio realizes the silence and looks at her, but immediately averts her gaze elsewhere.

"I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to—" Ellie blurts out fast, but that's only because she doesn't want Yukio to think she's bothered by her presence.

"I mean," Ellie begins when they lock eyes momentarily. "You can stay if you want to," she says, and it sounds so awkward. "Or— or do you want to wash, too? You wouldn't be able to fully get under the shower because of you shoulder, but I can help—"

Ellie almost loses her stream of thoughts as she hears her offer out loud, as the images of her helping Yukio bath unfold in her mind in slow motion.

Her heart paces, it gets so hot so quickly.

"—you bath." She manages to finish, wrinkles drawn to her forehead out of sheer worry and regret.

Yukio looks mortified, or something close to that, and Ellie quickly regains enough clarity to realize that the rushing water is distracting her thoughts. She turns it off, and faces Yukio again, panicked.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I— I'm sorry," Ellie breathes out.

Yukio shakes her head, approaching her.

"You didn't!"

She's trying her best to reassure her, that's what Ellie senses from her strong hold on her arm and worried eyes.

"We haven't done this before," Yukio continues in a low voice. "Get naked. Together. That's all."

Ellie is nervous; she feels her mouth dry and her heart hammers louder than her thoughts, but she wants to pull Yukio closer all the same, so she hesitantly places her hand on her waist.

"You don't have to be here," Ellie says, holding her eyes with as much steadiness as she can muster. "I can finish quick, then you can use it. Or, if you want to go first, I can wait—"

Yukio stops her rushed words with a sudden kiss. She steals her breath away, hands finding their place confidently on her face.

Yukio kisses her deeply, eagerly.

She's flushed against her, and Ellie might just like how this mission went after all. Regardless of what action or fight they're currently missing.

When they pull away, it's gentle. Yukio reaches for her undershirt silently, her breaths remain warm on Ellie's skin, and Ellie can't bring herself to resist the desire to kiss Yukio's lips again.

But she has to. She clenches her jaw, and straighten her posture with tension just so that the heat pooling in her pussy can somehow-someway disappear.

Yukio keeps her eyes on hers when she unbuttons her pants, then lowers them along with her panties.

  
It's Ellie's turn to avert her gaze then.

She doesn't want to, but at the same time, she doesn't know if it's proper to look right away.

And of course, her panicked look doesn't escape Yukio.

She giggles, nearing her momentarily.

"You're blushing!"

Ellie releases the breath she had been holding, it's half a laugh, a nervous one really, but the feel of Yukio's smiling lips against her cheek brings enough reassurance.

Ellike looks then, just in time to see Yukio pulling her bra off.

"Look who's talking," Ellie murmurs belatedly, but she almost loses her voice upon seeing Yukio fully naked.

Suddenly, everything that got them to this cabin, including the raging storm outside, fades from her focus.

Ellie swallows thickly; her composure betrays her and her breath subtly catches.

She's had fleeing glances of Yukio before, when her shirt turned up while they made out or during practice, but this... this is one of the best moments of her life.

Yukio fidgets under her (definitely) intense gaze that she covers her face, inching closer to hide against her.

Ellie welcomes her in her arms as though she had been charmed.

"You're so beautiful, Yukio," Ellie whispers.

  
With keeping her face buried in Ellie's neck, Yukio hooks her finger into the hem of Ellie's panties, but only to let it snap against her skin.

"Your turn."

Ellie manages to hold back the whimper that would have embarrassed her, and with trembling hands, she takes off the the remaining items of her clothes.

All the while, Yukio keeps her hands idle on her.

 

Yukio is hesitant again, but her curiosity wins and her gaze wanders lower until she's staring at her with eyes that Ellie really likes the shimmer of.

"We—" Ellie begins, but stop immediately when she hears the tremble of her voice. She tries again, barely able to think when Yukio is caressing her arm like that— absently, and yet with just the right amount of pressure that Ellie somehow feels in her pussy. "We should get— get started."

Yukio nods right away, yet she does not let go of her.

It almost feels as though Yukio was about to kiss her, but before she does, she flinches.

"Yes, right. Shower!" She says, breathless, and quickly heads to turn on the water.

  
With Ellie's heart pacing harder than ever, and warm flutters sinking in her stomach, Ellie decides to not look at Yukio's body.

  
Maybe her pussy will stop pulsing with lust then.

  
*

They go about the bath quickly. There is awkwardness, but Ellie feels Yukio's relentlessness, and her own, at pushing it away. They smile softly and they talk about unimportant stuff to fill the quiet.

It gets better after that; it gets serene, especially with how thoroughly relaxing the hot water is.

  
The tension and soreness in Ellie's muscles and joints resolve slowly but surely, and Yukio seems to be feeling the same.

"This is really not how I imagined the mission would go," Ellie says. "But I like it."

Her heart still paces whenever she feels the softness of Yukio's skin, her stomach still twists with desire and her pussy still clenches in need. But she's at ease, she's focused on finishing the bath and returning to Stand By status while the team finishes off Jolie.

Yukio hums, still focused on wiping dirt and ash off her hair with wet hands.

"I'm just really thankful none of Jolie's followers can manipulate minds. Just thinking about going against her has made me anxious enough." She sighs.

Ellie looks at her sympathetically, remembering the last time Yukio faced a mind manipulator. She'd had trouble finding sleep for a few days.

"You know," Yukio begins again. "I think Jolie intended that. She's a mind intruder, of course she doesn't want any of her followers to counter her." Yukio huffs, clearly frustrated. "God, I really hate her."

Ellie squeezes her shoulder comfortingly.

"We won't have to worry about her soon."

Yukio turns to her, and she has a pout on her face that pulls at Ellie's heart.

"I wasn't scared or anything, but is it bad of me that I'm glad I ended up here with you instead of fighting her again?"

Ellie smiles almost immediately, wanting to reassure her girlfriend.

"No, not at all," she says, gently hugging her.

Yukio takes a moment before resting her weight against Ellie. "It's embarrassing," she says with a sigh.

"Hey, c'mon, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Being a mutant doesn't mean being fearless."

"I think that's what X-Men sort of means."

Ellie is lost of words then. "Hey, Colossus says it might never get easy for some. Mind games and intrusion, they're that awful. But with practice, you'll be able to shield your mind from lingering effects. Give yourself time, Yukio, you just started."

Yukio faces her then, seeming interested.

"Have it gotten easy for you?"

Ellie wishes she could say yes as steam gathers slowly between and resolve over and over again.

She shakes her head.

"I mostly get nightmares if someone tried to mess up with my mind," Ellie tells her.

Yukio gasps, holding her hand. "That must be awful."

 _It is,_ Ellie thinks.

"It's nothing. I can handle it," Ellie replies, giving Yukio a sheepish smile.

She's a little shaken by annoying memories, but Yukio squeezes her hand and keeps her grounded.

Yukio then moves carefully and shuts off the water, bringing back the constant presence of the storm into their focus.

"You didn't tell me about this before," Yukio says so tenderly.

"I haven't had one in a while, it's not a big deal," Ellie replies.

"Of course it is," Yukio lets out, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You will tell me about it when it happens? If you want to, whenever you want to, you can talk to me about it, Ellie."

Ellie rests her forehead against Yukio's.

It's impossible to not hear the hope in Yukio's voice, the unconditional wish to be there for her.

"Okay," Ellie eventually says. She repeats it as though she has held it for so long and only now she can release it.

"You matter to me a lot, Ellie. A lot." Yukio then whispers, and pulls back to plant a lingering kiss on Ellie's cheek. "I _like_ you a lot," she adds, scattering soft kisses on Ellie's jaw.

  
Now up till then, Ellie hasn't been aware of how close they were, of where her hands were. But now her skin burns the moment she realizes Yukio's breasts touching hers; she sees and feels how close they are, hip to hip, thigh to thigh.

Ellie feels a lump in her throat, and she isn't sure if it is a sob or a whimper, but she thinks it's the latter — she won't allow nightmares to break her down right in such a moment — and she swallows it down.

  
Then she thinks, it's like what happened on the Jet earlier; Yukio tells her something, kisses her, and her heart is left pacing.

Ellie trembles as Yukio's eyes travel from her own to her lips, and back up.

She doesn't have to keep a straight face now, Ellie realizes, she doesn't have to hold back. It's only the two of them; safe, and content to be with each other despite all that happened with the mission and Jolie.

  
Ellie tightens her hold around Yukio, she caresses her skin with intent in a sudden surge of need for something she isn't quite bold enough to admit of, not even to herself.

But Yukio presses into her in response, gentle and whimpering— not letting go, not stilling. She strokes her cheek, breathing her in shyly that Ellie can't doubt that Yukio is feeling the same need.

So she kisses her, deep and needy, and it's so intense that it ends too soon.

Ellie gasps, and the way their bodies connect weakens her.

  
In the back of her head, she knows they should not be doing this. Even if they were perfectly safe.

Their first time having sex should not be like this; in this ugly, barely warm cabin.

But something about the whole moment is enough to allure Ellie to continue. Yukio kissing her neck hesitantly, open-mouthed kisses that encourage her to keep feeling her back with her palm. The hint of wetness between Yukio's legs — it isn't water from the shower, Ellie is sure — and her hardened nipples brushing against Ellie's chest, they make Ellie choke on her whimper.

Even the sheer whiteness outside the window, seeping into the bathroom to fill it with soft light makes her think they can have this.

"Can I touch you?" Ellie asks in a strained voice, there is water dripping slowly somewhere, but it flees her focus.

Yukio inhales a shuddering breath, but she nods, fingers digging in Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie is nervous when she slid her hand downward, she hesitates and courage escapes her that she has to go back to kissing Yukio to get it back.

And when she does get it back, it's because Yukio grasps her hand and guides her reassuringly.

  
Both of them gasp when Ellie's hand is settled on Yukio's buttock.

Uncontrollably, Ellie palms the mellow flesh, causing Yukio to perk up in her arms, to cling to her, mewling softly.

Ellie gets the sense that she can keep going, so she squeezes Yukio once and Yukio only kisses her so hard and so good.

  
*

  
Ellie is almost dazed when Yukio pulls her out of the bathroom and toward the hearth.

"It's warmer here," She has said, completely flustered.

  
They're still naked and Ellie would have found the trek there agonizing — because she doesn't just walk around naked — if it wasn't for Yukio's confident grasp on her.

But... the few seconds they have taken to move have given them enough clarity to acknowledge what they're about to do.

"Are you sure about this?" Ellie asks, eyes tearing up from staring too long at the crackling fire.

Yukio is still holding her hand, and they're just standing there; _wet_ and skin tingling.

When Yukio doesn't answer, Ellie turns to her.

"Kind of," Yukio replies, her eyebrows knitted together. "Are you?"

"Kind of," Ellie answers honestly. Doing it in a cabin in the middle of nowhere while snow created by a mutant pile around them has never crossed her mind. "This is not exactly how I imagined us doing it."

Upon hearing those words, and as though they hadn't just kissed and touched each other's body, they become unable to lock eyes for more than a second, cheeks turning redder than ever.

"Right, right," Yukio says nervously, "our first— I— um, I mean we shouldn't..." she sounds completely at a loss of words. "I don't think it's proper that we... we..."

Ellie tries to help.

"Definitely," she begins, finding sense amidst storming thoughts. "We should do it somewhere nice and familiar, and not while being stuck in this fucking storm."

Yukio gazes at her then.

"Well, I was going to say while we're in a mission and our team is still out there, but yes, that, too."

Ellie's eyes widen, a mixture of hot flutters and cold awareness colliding within her.

 _They should have stayed in the bathroom,_ she thinks.

Almost at the same time, they break into laughter.

  
"At least, they're getting the job done?" Ellie says shamelessly. "They're literally having all the fun."

"I wouldn't say what were doing just now wasn't fun," Yukio murmurs, catching Ellie's heartbeats yet again.

Ellie suddenly realizes their nudity, and the first thought crossing her mind is finding her clothes because cold sneaking up on her.

But Yukio is still holding her.

She's holding her with her hand, and holding her with her eyes and all that Ellie feels is that maybe they can enjoy each other's touch a little more.

She feels her eyelids turning heavy, a force pulling her toward Yukio.

But then Yukio snaps them out of it. "C— clothes," Yukio sputters, and Ellie agrees hurriedly.

  
*

Somehow, sitting in front of the fire; tensed and silent after the intimacy they just shared doesn't get as awkward as it might have seemed it would.

It's actually cozy, even if her suit feels too tight and her panties damp.

  
"I just realized!" Yukio says suddenly, brightening up. "This is my first winter as an X-Man."

Ellie scoffs.

"This hardly counts as winter."

"We're literally sitting right in front of the fire because a feet away is too cold," Yukio replies, defending her statement. "And there is a real snowstorm outside."

Ellie relents easily. She's sort of right.

Yukio is pleased with herself when she continues. "It's actually going exactly how I imagined it." She hugs her knees to her chest. "We set off to fight some bad guys, and return home to sit by the fire and relax. We would be cuddling or doing homework because Colossus won't take the mission as an excuse to slack off. Oh, and there would be warm drinks and tasty food, of course, but we're missing that right now."

Ellie's lips quiver in a fond smile at Yukio's excitement.

"That's a pretty hopeful expectation, don't you think? If it rained or snowed like this, missions are going to be a pain in the ass. Also, by the time actual winter comes, we'll be freshmen in college, so stress levels maxed."

Yukio frowns.

"You're being a little too bleak, don't you think?"

Ellie chuckles, lying down.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when your teeth shatter nonstop while trying to hide from an angry mutant with super sensitive hearing."

  
Yukio mimics her movement and settles beside her. She lets comfortable silence wrap them, and when she places her arm on Ellie's stomach, protectively, Ellie can only let her body melts into the blankets and warm embrace, into the sound of their breathing falling in sync and the faint noise of the world around them.

 _This is nice,_ Ellie thinks, stroking Yukio's hair and finally accepting that the mission has ended for them.

Unless the storm ends in the next few seconds...

 

"What was it like for you?" Yukio asks quietly, "becoming an X-Man?"

"Better than what everyone expected," Ellie replies instantly, suddenly delighted by her first (unintentional) victory.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asks, a smile in her voice that Ellie feels.

"Some of the trainees thought I won't commit and just drop out. And I'm glad they did because the look on their faces when Colossus said I can join X-Men was just hilarious," Ellie says, then leans on her side to face Yukio. "I was so ready to join the fight and use my powers in something that won't get me in trouble, and I guess Colossus saw that. He also didn't hesitate to take me with him in missions, which pissed them off."

"I'm not surprised he did," Yukio comments. "You do fight well, Ellie. I still remember how impressed I was the first time I saw you practicing."

Ellie rolls her eyes, but she's happy.

"What an honor to be praised by the Martial Arts Master," she jokes wholeheartedly.

Yukio laughs, pushing at her hip. "Hey, I mean it! I couldn't take my eyes of you that day, you w—"

Yukio bites her lip; her smile lingers, and her eyes shine with something beautifully dark. She gazes at Ellie's lips with rapt eyes, which makes heat rush through Ellie anew.

Ellie blushes. "What?" She manages to say, a nervous laugh escapes her lips.

Yukio then meets her eyes again. "You were really hot, that's all," she says, and looks content to leave it at that.

  
Ellie smiles wide despite herself. She can't help the joy, it's swells in her heart and it feels so nice.

She looks elsewhere shyly when Yukio giggles.

_Yukio knows what she just did to her._

"I can't believe you," Ellie says in a low voice.

Yukio then speaks sweetly, evidently amused. "But you know, from an expert's point of view, you do have moves. Sharp—"

Ellie catches the fake innocence on her girlfriend's features, in her voice, and can't resist the happiness urging her to lean in and kiss her.

  
She barely manages to capture Yukio's lips when she's startled like that by her sudden kiss, but after a heartbeat and a timid howl of winds, Yukio turns her face properly and takes Ellie in with her mouth and a gentle hand on her heated cheek.

 

Before either of them knows it, they're unable to break apart. Their legs interlace and their hands find the perfect spots to touch and caress.

Ellie can only focus on Yukio's weight on her; warm and reassuring. She can only feel Yukio's mouth on hers; her tongue inside it, exploring and being sucked by Yukio's soft lips.

  
Her clothes start to feel damp everywhere, sticky, but Ellie ignores them easily as they break for air and Yukio starts trailing kisses on her jaw. Deep and loving kisses that breathe a haze into Ellie's mind.

Just feeling Yukio's body on hers brings her pleasure, and Ellie craves more of it, so she squeezes Yukio's butt, pulling her onto her.

Yukio gasps against her neck, Ellie shudders and keeps her there.

The slight pressure on her pussy already feels nice, tingling sensation that lingers in her groin and travels all the way to her curling toes.

  
Ellie's mind races, she's blinking rapidly.

She hasn't thought this through. Neither of them has.

Yukio's lips are already back on her neck, kissing with intent. She grazes her teeth on her pulsing point.

"Yu— Yukio," Ellie lets out, completely embarrassed by how moved she is by her lust. "I can't."

Yukio pulls away, confused. "What?"

 _Confused, but definitely turned on,_ Ellie notes.

"I don't think I can st— if we, if we kept going— Uh, fuck." There is no proper way to say it out loud, Ellie finds while trying to keep her hips from bucking up. Then she ends up saying, "I'm really turned on right now."

Yukio is tensed above her, breathing shallowly, but then she moves her leg from between Ellie's and sits properly on her hips.

Ellie almost whimpers.

"Me, too," Yukio replies simply, eyes and hands wandering on Ellie's body. Then she adds, looking as though she's deep in thought. "We can't leave yet, we can't do anything to help the team, and there is practically nothing we can do here to pass the time. Except..."

There is a suggestion lodged there in her words, in the way she fixes her palm on Ellie's chest, and Ellie takes it.

When Yukio's eyes finally settle on hers, Ellie thinks _Fuck it._

She jolts upright and takes Yukio's lips with her own, hands quickly fumbling to pull clothes out of the way.

  
They're lying again, bare and flushed against each other with only a blanket to shield them from the wisps of a fake Winter.

Ellie doesn't remember who pulled who down, but she's past wondering when she fit Yukio's breast in her shaky hand.

yukio mewls against her lips, rakes her fingers on Ellie's arms when Ellie squeezes hesitantly then start kneading her breast. She likes the feeling of the hardened peak poking at her palm, she wants to taste that feeling on her tongue, between her lips.

But she can't stop kissing Yukio's mouth, and Yukio isn't abashed when she start exploring Ellie's mouth with her tongue.

  
They've made out like this before, intensely, hungrily, but being able to feel Yukio's naked body; her wetness on her thigh is new, and that gets that familiar knot to coil burningly now, demanding her to thrust, to seek more pleasure.

Ellie shudders, trying to hold herself back a little.

"You feel so nice," she breathes out. Absently, she senses Yukio's hand on her shoulder — touching and stroking its way inward until it brushes the side of her breast nervously.

Ellie shivers upon the subtle touch, she clenches her jaw but adjusts her position so that Yukio can feel reassured to touch her freely.

Yukio gets all the encouragement she needed it seems for she palms Ellie's breast, then pinches her nipple between two digits.

Ellie's hips jerk uncontrollably, sparks shooting along her body.

"Fuck."

Yukio chuckles softly, kissing her temple since she's unable to lift her head. "Yeah, I know. We're getting there."

"I— I haven't done this before," Ellie stutters before she can stop herself. "I should probably tell you that. I told you, right?!" The words just rush past her weak grip and panicked thoughts, and then she admits that yes, she's panicked because she wants to move her hips and it feels weirdly embarrassing.

"Shh, I know, I know," Yukio replies gently, removing her hand from Ellie's breast and weaving it in her hair instead. "Take it slow, we aren't rushing anything."

Ellie's embarrassment soars, making her mind go blank, but then it fades the more she feels Yukio's comforting touch on her head and shoulder.

 

"Did... did I just panic?" She asks in a very quiet voice.

Yukio laughs, hugging her.

"It's only fair that we both panic today. You because of sex, me because of Jolie."

"Okay, please don't say it out loud, it's even more embarrassing," Ellie says after finally lifting her head to see Yukio.

The smile Yukio gives her with her eyes melts her heart, and the one she gives her with her mouth draws her in.

Yukio cranes her neck to catch her midway, and it's calming. It's the calm that takes them into a storm made of fire and desire.

 

Ellie buries her face in Yukio's neck to busy her mouth because otherwise she will be moaning nonstop with how Yukio is pinching her nipple relentlessly and how she graze her fingernails on her sensitive skin.

  
But even with that, Yukio still manages to draw a hum from her when she touches the other breast and does everything maddening she just did to the first one. She still gets a gasp and a very embarrassing groan when she presses her thigh hard against Ellie's needy pussy. And she succeeds at coaxing a shuddering plea with fingers trailing so close to her mound.

Ellie is vaguely aware of how their bodies move against one another; it isn't quite effortless, their eagerness gets the best of their flimsy focus more than once and they end up with elbows and hipbones pressing uncomfortably into tender places. That's... until Ellie finally feels bold enough to palm Yukio's thoroughly wet pussy, to push two fingers inside her warm tightness, and they melt into each other.

  
Everything fades into Yukio's whimpers then, into the pounding of their hearts.

Only the two of them remain; burning and lost in each other's body.

 

*

It was exactly how Ellie imagined it. Minus the cabin and the annoying storm.

  
Ellie stares at the ceiling with her mouth agape until Yukio closes it for her, giggling softly.

Ellie isn't embarrassed this time, she has Yukio nestled against her side, head resting on her shoulder as she sighs contently.

"That... that was pretty good, right?" Ellie says absently. She can still vividly feel Yukio's thigh against her folds; she is still pulsing, thinking of how she rocked her hips and how it took only a few thrusts of Yukio's fingers before she came on her hand.

"I wouldn't say just 'pretty good', but I can't think of anything else right now," Yukio replies, her chest still heaving. "It was really, really pretty good."

Ellie can't help the grin spreading on her lips, she hugs Yukio tight, and the warmth and the pleasure and the fulfillment, they're all numbing.

But maybe not for Yukio.

"I can't believe we did it here, while on a mission," Yukio says out of nowhere, covering her face out of embarrassment. "How am I going to look at them in the eye?"

Ellie scoffs, stroking her shoulder. "C'mon."

"I'm serious," Yukio continues, meeting her eyes. "They will know we had sex."

"How, how will they know?"

Yukio pouts, then pushes her ruffled hair off her shoulder to reveal her neck. More specifically, the very obvious dark red spot right under her jaw. It can be seen even with how dim the fire light has gotten.

Ellie knits her brows, opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out.

"And not to mention," Yukio says, reaching her hand to Ellie's neck. "This."

Ellie follows her path and notices the mark of teeth on the joint between her neck and shoulder.

It feels more nice to have that mark than worrisome that it can be seen.

"We can cover those," Ellie replies, then adds shamelessly. "It was a very rough mission in a very cold weather, Yukio, bruises happen."

"Teeth-like bruises?" Yukio asks pointedly.

"Sure."

Yukio stares at her, probably debating whether to remain worried or not, then her lips quiver in a beautiful smile and the tension fades from her frame a little.

"God, Ellie. That's so lame, and they will know."

She hides her face in Ellie's chest, murmuring something incomprehensible adorably rather than seriously.

Ellie basks in her warmth, in her scent, in their hug. Then she remembers something. "Hey, you did say you wanted to mark me earlier," she says, amused by her girlfriend's shyness. "So, that's one mission done for the day—"

  
The sound of winds picking up interrupts her, however. They seem to be moving faster all of a sudden. Harder.

Yukio perks up in her arms, frowning. "That doesn't sound good," she comments.

And she's right, it's louder outside now. _Worrying_.

Ellie glances at the window, and it's complete white and foggy on the other side.

"Let's check with Colossus," Ellie suggests when the cabin starts to shake.

Yukio is nodding, already grabbing their clothes.

  
She calls for Colossus through the earpiece and what they find is troubling.

Jolie has managed to escape after a prolonged attempt at negotiation with her, and once she slipped from Team Two's grasp by causing chaos at the nearest town, the Weather Manipulator lost consciousness but the storm became rougher. Wider that soon enough the whole town will be swallowed by it.

"It must be Jolie controlling his power," Ellie says as freezing cold descends upon them.

"Is there any way to cut Jolie's connection to the mutant?" Yukio asks Colossus.

The cabin is shaking nonstop and the fire is diminishing so fast that Ellie feels the danger approaching them with full speed.

She quickly creates a force field around the two of them while Yukio speaks with Colossus.

The cold and the storm are blocked, but Ellie can tell that that won't be for long.

Fear squeezes her heart, and she sees it written all over Yukio's face as she listens to Colossus's report.

"They don't think they can cut Jolie's connection to—"

"What? What?" Ellie asks the moment Yukio's eyes turn blank, jaw going slack.

"I can do it!" Yukio lets out. "The— the sprouts! They aren't attached to the brain, right?" Yukio speaks so fast, both to her and Colossus. "I think they grow to be a separate layer around the brain, like— like..."

"Another brain—"

They say together.

Glass breaks all of a sudden, and sharp, whipping winds rush into the cabin.

 

In the blink of an eye, everything is thrown and scattered around.

Ellie can feel the ground shake under them. Even with her force shield still firmly strong.

She locks eyes with Yukio and her pupils are shaking.

"I can do it. I can use my power to shock the sprouts without hurting the host, I think I can do it. I think electricity can kill the connection," Yukio says and the fact that she can't do it because she isn't there in the Jet is as loud as the invading storm trying to wreck the whole cabin on their heads.

"Ellie," Yukio whispers, hands reaching for her. "We just have to electrify the sprouts," she adds, defeated.

Ellie is speechless as realization sinks in. They're trapped in this furious storm and they're going to freeze to death. Everyone is going to freeze to death.

Cold suddenly isn't outside the shield, but seeping into her being.

Yukio's eyes glimmer with tears, and as Ellie tries to find her voice, a solution, a reassurance that she will be able to hold the force shield around them long enough, her own tears well up in her eyes.

Yukio touches her face, and Ellie wants to hold her in her arms.

But she can't, she has to keep the shield up.

"We'll be okay! I promise!" She breathes out as the storm rips part of the wall, as it blows the fire so hard its flames fade. "I can— I can keep this up," Ellie says with confidence even though fear is seizing her heart with a pang.

Yukio kisses her silently, her tears brimming over. "I—" she begins, but Colossus's voice suddenly comes blaring that Ellie manages to hear it.

Almost at the same time, everything turns to silent.

  
Ellie looks around and notes everything stilling; the falling snow settling with no other force picking it back up. The cabin has stopped shaking, as well, and cold feels as though it had stopped poking at her shield.

Then she looks at her girlfriend, and Yukio bursts in tears.

One of her hands is still on Ellie's cheek, trembling and desperate, and she's nodding at whatever Colossus is telling her.

"We're fine, Colossus, Ellie shielded us," Yukio says hurriedly, sniffing. The tremble in her voice is unmistakable. "We're on our way."

Once she's done, she quickly surges forward and hugs Ellie so tight that Ellie loses her shield.

She doesn't get to panic because it's a lot less colder than moments ago.

"They got the sprouts!" Yukio squees, "they killed the Weather Manipulator and the sprouts vanished, just like I expected!"

"What?!" Ellie shrieks.

_X-Men don't work like that!_

Yukio pulls back, laughing. "He's fine. They shocked him with a defibrillator and quickly resuscitated him when the sprouts resolved. He's fine, he's fine."

Ellie almost loses all strength in her body. She leans onto Yukio, spent.

"I hate this mission so fucking much." Ellie groans as her tears finally escape her eyes in two streams.

Yukio chuckles but it sounds like a sob, she wraps her arms around her securely.

Ellie hugs her back.

Breathing is hard, and her heart won't calm down, but she holds Yukio so tight. "You saved us! Fuck Jolie, she wouldn't have stood a chance against you if you stayed with the team."

It's a little ridiculous, but Ellie means it in all the ways she can't articulate right now, and it gets Yukio to laugh. Even with her tears still falling.

"We were going to die," Yukio says, wiping her tears, smiling and crying all at once. "She was going to kill everyone, Ellie."

Ellie keeps her grip solid around her. She's still shaking and she knows it won't stop, not until they're back at the mansion and she can actually process that they were indeed going to die if it weren't for Yukio.

"You saved us," Ellie repeats, kissing her gently. "You did so well, and we're safe now, Yukio. We're safe."

Yukio shakes her head, holding her tears-painted face with both hands. "We saved us," she says, "we saved everyone."

Ellie simply nods.

"I will always keep you safe," Ellie speaks against her trembling lips, utters the promise with a squeeze of her arms and a kiss full of... love. "Always."

Yukio doesn't reply her with words then. She kisses her deeply, so lovingly and possessively that Ellie forgets the half ruined cabin they're standing in the middle of and the fading cold.

 

She's safe now, in Yukio's arms.


End file.
